L'Horizon d'un Jour Sans Lendemain
by Louvianne
Summary: Il étaient enfin rentrés, sains et saufs, ayant executé avec succés leur mission, mais la jeune shinigami du nom de Kuchiki Rukia avait prit la décision de rester dans son monde, la Soul Society.Le lendemain de leur retour, Ichigo commence à se comporter
1. Chapter 1

L'Horizon d'un jour sans lendemain

_Chapitre 01 : Pensées célestes_

POV Ichigo

_Je ne sais depuis combien de temps le soir était tombé, à vrai dire, je ne savais même pas l'heure qu'il était… Sûrement tard, très tard, pourtant le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir m'atteindre, et puis d'ailleurs je m'en foutais complètement… C'était le cadet de mes soucis… J'étais certainement trop occupé à penser pour ressentir une quelconque fatigue…Penser… Pourquoi fallait-il que je pense tout le temps à elle…_

_Je tournais mon regard vers le ciel étoilé et remarquais que l'une des étoiles brillait plus que les autres et à force de la fixer j'eus l'illusion d'un visage dans le ciel… Je me frappais le front, une fois de plus de simples étoiles avaient menées mes pensées vers elle._

_Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, entre le fait que je ne pense qu'à elle à longueur de temps et le fait de ressentir une sorte d'énorme vide en moi depuis que je l'ai laissée à la soul society je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir pathétique à l'idée de ne même pas être capable de me comprendre moi-même…_

_Je reportais mes yeux sur l'armoire à côté de ma porte, et dire qu'il y a quelques semaines à peine, l'intérieur de cette armoire était occupé par cette fille qui hante depuis un bon moment mes pensées… Maintenant les draps restaient là, pliés, sans bouger d'une fibre au fil des jours qui passent…_

_A présent je devais m'y faire, je devais passer à autre chose… Tourner la page comme diraient certains… Elle avait décidé de rester dans son monde, prétextant une fois de plus de ne pas avoir sa place sur terre. Moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était faux, qu'elle avait sa place dans mon monde, pourtant je me taisais et respectais son choix… Et je n'avais aucune raison de la retenir ici… Si pour elle, être à la soul society lui apportait du bonheur…_

_Je me résolvais donc à tourner la page, à l'oublier, ranger mes souvenirs à son égard au plus profond de mon âme, laissant ses mots d'adieux résonner longtemps dans ma tête…_

_Enfin, épuisé par tant de réflexion, ma tête bascula sur le côté et mes yeux se fermèrent lentement et lourdement, tandis que je sombrais dans un sommeil profond et réparateur…_

_Fin POV_

_Le chambranle de la fenêtre à côté du lit du jeune homme grinça indiquant que quelqu'un s'y tenait, et c'est d'une main douce que cette dernière vint caresser affectueusement la joue du rouquin en lui soufflant d'une voix aussi douce que ses gestes :__« __Je veille sur toi Ichigo… Mais fais attention à partir de demain tu seras exposé à un danger immense… »__Puis l'étrangère disparue d'un coup, comme tirée vers l'arrière tandis qu'une ombre malsaine prenait sa place…_

_°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°_

_POV Rukia_

_Je rentrais chez moi, épuisée, mes journées ici étaient bien plus longues que sur terre… Mas il fallait que je m'y réhabitue, après tout, ce monde était le mien, je n'avait plus rien à faire dans l'autre… J'en avais déjà assez fait, je ne devais plus y intervenir…_

_Ichigo… Je me demandais comment il allait, ce jeune homme à qui j'avais certainement gâché la vie…_

_Non ! Je ne devais plus y penser ! Je ne devais plus consacrer la moindre de mes pensées à lui, me causer plus de mal était inutile… Du mal ? Mais au fait… Pourquoi avais-je mal quand j'avais le malheur de penser à lui ? M'étais-je donc autant attaché à ce paysan ? Non ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Une entité telle que les shinigamis, attention je ne parle pas de shinigami remplaçant tel que Ichigo, ne pouvait s'attacher à un humain…_

_Mais alors, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ces joies de le voir se sortir indemne d'un combat, ces craintes et ces tracas lors ce qu'il en disputait un… Mais surtout, ce cœur… Pourquoi diable battait-il si fort quand j'avais le malheur de croiser le regard de mon ami…_

_A force de traîner ainsi près de la porte, mon frère, inquiet, vint voir ce que je faisais._

_Mon frère… Depuis l'histoire de ma condamnation à mort, il était devenu beaucoup plus protecteur envers moi, s'inquiétant plus souvent de mes absences imprévues à la maison et de mes rêveries… Sa voix m'en sortit d'ailleurs et je levais donc les yeux vers lui. Il devait avoir deviné ce à quoi je pensais car son regard s'emplit d'inquiétude tandis que je baissais les yeux, honteuse d'avoir causé du tracas à mon frère par faute de sentiments que j'essayais désespérément de comprendre._

_Et c'est d'une voix douce qu'il me demanda pourquoi je n'étais pas retournée là bas. Je relevais la tête en sursautant, surprise et voulu répondre, mais bien vite son index se retrouva sur mes lèvres, m'empêchant de le faire…_

_Mes yeux s'emplirent alors d'une tristesse effroyable et sans que j'en comprenne la raison, je m'effondrais au sol, laissant couler à flot les innombrables larmes que j'avais retenues depuis si longtemps…_

_Fin POV_

**.-oO°****ʚ****--****ʚ****°Oo-.**

Deux âmes perdues se cherchant indéfiniment que le temps s'amuse à éloigner l'une de l'autre… L'une morte, l'autre vivante, l'opposé l'une de l'autre et beaucoup de choses entre elles qui devraient les séparer mais qui pourtant renforcent leur lien…

Sentiments incompris et refoulés aux plus profond d'elles-mêmes…

Qu'adviendra-t-il de tout ça ?

Elle, pourra-t-elle se réadapter à son monde et l'oublier ?…

Lui, pourra-t-il accepter son absence et gérer sa déprime carabinée avec les provocation incessantes de son hollow ?…

Seul le temps possède cette réponse…


	2. Chapter 2

L'Horizon d'un jour sans lendemain

_Chapitre 02 : Retour à une vie normale_

POV Ankya

_Je courais dans les rues de Karakura depuis si longtemps que même en n'étant qu'un simple esprit je pouvais me rendre compte que mes jambes allaient me lâcher. J'avais passé toute la nuit à les fuir, essayant d'échapper à leur double mâchoire, j'étais seule et eux étaient trois… Trois monstres hideux au masque blanc. Ma seule chance de survivre était de trouver un Shinigami, j'en avais déjà entendu parler… C'était des gens chargés d'éliminer les monstres et d'envoyer les âmes comme moi au ciel._

_Je connaissais l'un d'eux… Le Shinigami aux cheveux orange, réputé pour être l'un des plus puissant… Je le connaissais déjà bien avant qu'il ne devienne Shinigami, mais depuis, je ne l'avais pas revu, j'étais trop occupée à courir dans tout le pays pour fuir ces horreurs qui me traquaient sans relâche… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ces choses tenaient tant à m'attraper moi, je savais juste qu'il fallait que je retrouve ce Shinigami._

_C'est au détour d'une rue que je le vis enfin, dans son habituel tenue de collégien, les mains dans les poches, arborant un air super sérieux qui pouvait le rendre effrayant. Je couru vers lui en l'interpellant, mais à ma grande surprise, il n'eut aucune réaction et continuait de marcher paisiblement. Je me jetais devant lui, lui faisant de grands signes de mains, mais il ne semblait toujours pas me voir… Je me retournais et vis avec stupeur que les monstres m'avaient rattraper, je me mettais alors à supplier le collégien de m'aider, toujours sans succès, puis je me sentie soulevée de terre, une des monstruosité m'avait attrapée et avait ouvert grand la bouche, s'apprêtant à me déguster. Le Shinigami, si je pouvais encore le décrire ainsi, s'arrêta enfin, je cru une seconde qu'il m'avait enfin vue, mais je le vis tourner la tête à droite, préférant diriger son regard dans le ciel pour observer voler de stupides volatiles alors que j'allais me faire bouffer d'une seconde à l'autre. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, je me retrouvais derrière sa double mâchoire et me fit déguster sans rien pouvoir dire, tandis que cet enfoiré de Shinigamis reprenait tranquillement sa route comme si de rien n'était. Cela m'avait fort surprise qu'il ne m'aide pas, lui qui avait l'habitude de le faire, c'était un enfoiré de première classe et je le détestais…_

Fin POV

Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel de la ville de Karakura malgré qu'il fusse à peine sept heure quarante-six du matin, dans une classe du lycée Daiichi, un jeune homme à la chevelure rousse en bataille passait son temps à bailler aux corneilles depuis au moins cinq bonne minutes. A vrai dire il était monté en classe, s'attendant à voir ses amis qui normalement auraient déjà dût s'y trouver, mais il n'en était pas ainsi et Ichigo Kurosaki, car c'est bien de lui dont il s'agissait, fut contraint de s'asseoir et de les attendre, car la vérité c'est qu'il avait la flemme de redescendre en bas pour tout remonter ensuite.

Il du attendre encore trois minutes pour qu'un raffut monstrueux se fasse entendre dans le couloir. Ichigo soupira, il aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait que le premier à passer la porte aurait été Keïgo, un type particulièrement bruyant et qui passait son temps à parler pour sortir des conneries inimaginables, c'était en quelque sorte le fanfaron de la classe. D'ailleurs en parlant de pari, Ichigo l'aurait emporté car c'est bien la tête de Keïgo qui apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte et qui ensuite se retrouva rapidement devant celle d'Ichigo.

- **« ICHIGOOOOOOO !! »** S'écria ce dernier avant de se ramasser un poing dans la figure.

- **« Lut… »** Répondit le rouquin avec un air totalement indifférent.

Keïgo se releva en se tenant le nez tandis qu'une seconde personne rentrait en classe, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux soigneusement coiffés et à la poitrine abondante, il s'agissait sans nul doute d'Orihime Inoue, qui était trop occupée à parler avec Tatsuki pour remarquer la présence des deux jeunes hommes.

- **« Alors ? Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? »** Demanda Keïgo après s'être remis du coup d'Ichigo.

- **« Euh… Bien, très bien même… »** Lui répondit Ichigo l'air assez contrarié.

- **« OHAYO KUROSAKI-KUN !!! »** S'écria la jeune fille qui venait de le remarquer.

- **« … Ah, euh… Salut… »**

- **« Excuses-moi de ne pas être montée plus tôt, je n'avais pas sentit ta présence. »** Lui chuchota-t-elle ensuite.

- **« Sentir ma présence ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?!** »

Orihime regarda le jeune homme, surprise tandis que ce dernier abordait un air de gros éberlué. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit car une furie du nom de Chizuru venait de lui sauter dessus, fixant avec délectation l'énorme paire de seins que possédait Inoue. Heureusement pour elle, Tatsuki n'était jamais bien loin pour la protéger de cette incurable obsédée.

Sado et Ishida entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle de classe, et ce fut leur tour de prendre un air surprit en voyant Ichigo en classe, mais ils n'eurent le temps de ne faire aucun commentaire car la sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début d'une demie journée de cours. Journée qui, pour Ichigo, se déroula sous les regards furtifs de certains de ses camarades de classe.

Quand enfin la dernière sonnerie retentit, le jeune Kurosaki boucla rapidement son sac de cours avant de sortir hâtivement de la salle de classe et rentra chez lui…

_**Un esprit torturé peu mourir ou décider de vivre encore, mais s'il vit devient-il forcement mauvais ? … Un esprit fort mais doux peu chercher le combat ou la paix, s'il choisit la paix, peut-il encore voir le sang qui coule à flot sous ses yeux ? … Ciel et terre sont deux éléments opposés qui pourtant s'attirent, mais ils peuvent parfois ignorer l'autre. Ainsi il arrive que dans le cœur d'un Shinigami, quelque chose en ignore une autre et ce dernier devient totalement aveugle, tandis que ses pouvoirs se retrouveraient scellés profondément en lui, sous un verrou impossible à défaire… Qu'adviendra-t-il de tout ce mystère…**_

Nda : Bon je sais, le chapitre est un peu court mais je me remets de suite à écrire la suite, c'est juste que je le vois bien se finir ainsi Sinon merci pour tous vos com's, cela me fait vraiment plaisir que ce que j'écris vous plaise, hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, bon ou mauvais - Alla bise et au chapitre suivant 


	3. Chapter 3

L'Horizon d'un jour sans lendemain

_Chapitre 3 : Questions sentimentales_

Une jeune Shinigami du nom de Kuchiki Rukia rentra chez elle et alla s'affaler sur un coussin, se prenant la tête dans ses mains, l'air perdue et désemparée. Depuis son retour, elle n'arrivait plus à penser clairement, était constamment sur les nerfs et ne se gênait nullement pour le faire sentir à quiconque témoignerait la moindre pitié à son égard. Sur ce point de vue, le pauvre Renji devait en baver, étant l'ami d'enfance de Rukia, il était un de ceux, avec le frère de cette dernière, à se tracasser pour la jeune fille. Il avait comprit depuis longtemps ce qui la mettait dans un pareil état, et il était triste pour elle. La jeune fille leva les yeux au plafond et poussa un long soupir d'exaspération, elle se maudissait intérieurement de ressentir de pareilles choses, satané Urahara, s'il ne lui avait pas donné un gigai trafiqué, elle aurait vite récupéré ses pouvoirs et serait rentrée chez elle, sans s'attacher à ce point à cet humain. Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps cette larme qui voulait depuis longtemps perler de ses yeux océan. Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'administra une grande baffe sur la joue, espérant remettre ses idées en place, en vain… Elle sursauta lorsque la porte de sa chambre coulissa, laissant apparaître son grand frère, Kuchiki Byakuya, il avait l'air préoccupé, ce qui étonna la jeune fille.

-« Tu es dure à comprendre Rukia… »

-« Dans ce cas pourquoi essayez-vous de me comprendre nii-sama ? … »

-« Que pourrais-je faire pour t'aider à retrouver le sourire si je ne te comprends pas ? »

-« Rien, ça ne sert à rien, cela passera avec le temps ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi… »

Byakuya la regarda longuement avant de reprendre la conversation.

-« Répondrais-tu à mes questions si je t'en posais ? »

-« Bien sur »

-« Même si certaines s'avéreraient douloureuses pour toi ? »

-« Si cela peut apaiser vos inquiétudes, oui… »

La jeune fille répondit cela à contre cœur, elle savait pertinemment quel sujet son frère allait aborder, et elle savait aussi que cela lui serait douloureux, mais elle ne protesta pas le moins du monde, par respect pour son frère qui faisait tout son possible pour la comprendre et la consoler comme il pouvait.

-« Tu te rappelle la première fois où tu l'as rencontré ? »

-« … Oui, j'ai éliminé un Hollow sous son nez, sans savoir qu'il m'avait vue, et ensuite je l'ai revu dans sa chambre, attirée par la forte énergie qui s'en dégageait… »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentit à ce moment là ? »

Rukia sursauta, en quoi ce qu'elle avait ressentit pouvait bien être utile à son frère. D'ailleurs en y repensant, elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment de ce qu'elle avait ressentit à part peu être…

-« J'ai seulement su que je ne le verrais pas qu'une ou deux fois, mais bien plus… »

-« Et quand vous avez commencé à être proche, comment ont évolué tes pensées à son égard ? »

-« J'ai commencé à trouver qu'il ressemblait à… à Kaien-dono… Mais je savais que ce n'était pas sa réincarnation, il y avait quelque chose de fortement différent dans l'aura que dégageait Ichigo… »

-« A-t-il déjà été blessé grièvement, dans un combat où il t'aurait ordonné de ne pas intervenir ? »

-« Oui… Un combat pour laver l'honneur de sa mère… Il à été transpercé à plusieurs endroits par les serres du Hollow et il a perdu assez bien de sang, quand le Hollow est partit, il voulait le poursuivre, mais à bout de force, il s'est évanouit dans mes bras. »

-« Et à ce moment là qu'as-tu ressentit ? »

-« Mais en quoi ce que j'ai bien pu ressentir à ces moments là vous serait utile ? Cela n'a aucune importance ! Il est juste un simple humain que j'ai stupidement changé en Shinigami et que j'ai ensuite été contrainte de le former convenablement !! »

-« Vraiment ? Réponds quand même à ma question, si je te le demande ce n'est pas par amusement, c'est que j'estime que ce sont des détails importants. »

-« Je me suis juste assurée qu'il était en vie et qu'il s'en sortirait et j'ai été soulagée ! … Je me suis inquiétée pendant le combat c'est vrai, je l'ai aussi mentalement supplié de ne pas mourir et j'ai été ivre de joie de voir qu'il n'était pas mort au terme du combat. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais supporté de voir une telle chose se reproduire… »

La jeune fille serra les poings, elle devait bien admettre que déjà à ce moment là, elle s'était attachée à l'humain de pareille façon qu'elle s'était attachée à son défunt lieutenant.

-« Je vois… Quand à lui avait-il tendance à courir à ton secours si tu étais en danger, s'inquiétait-il pour toi si tu étais blessée ou que tu ne te montrais pas présente à ses cotés ? »

-« Bien sur qu'il me protégeait ! Et bien sur qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, si je restais absente trop longtemps ou si je me faisais blesser, il ne se gênait pas pour me passer un savon d'engueulade… Même quand je m'inquiétais pour lui il m'engueulait et si j'essayais de le retenir de se jeter dans le tas, il me disait toujours de la fermer… »

-« D'accord… Je pense que j'ai assez d'éléments pour exécuter une requête auprès des hautes instances de la Soul Society. »

- « Que… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire nii-sama ?! »

-« Tu le sauras si ma requête est accordée, je ne te le dirais pas dans le cas contraire, ni avant, pour ne pas t'offrir de faux espoirs… Sur ce je vais me coucher bonne nuit petite sœur. »

-« Bonne nuit nii-sama. »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers son lit et s'y installa, des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle se demandait vraiment ce que son frère pourrait bien faire de ces informations, et quelle était la requête qu'il allait déposer… Quoi qu'elle en soit, elle savait qu'elle avait rapport direct avec Ichigo, si tel était le cas et que c'était une requête positive pour elle, elle espérait que son frère en obtiendrait l'accord. Elle pensait cela tout en se maudissant une fois de plus d'avoir de tels sentiments…

_**Le cœur contient des choses parfois incompréhensible, alors que les Shinigamis croient tout contrôler, ils n'imaginent pas à quel point ils se trompent, il est impossible de contrôler un cœur qui bat, ni même un cœur qui bat encore après la mort. Même dans la mort il est possible d'aimer, mais un amour vers un être vivant est souvent mal vu et par conséquent, on a tendance à l'ignorer, même s'il est déjà encré au plus profond de notre âme…**_

Nda : Et ben, deux chapitres en une soirée, j'espère que vous êtes contents Quoi qu'il en soit hésitez pas à laisser des com's sur les deux chapitre, les com's sont toujours un carburant important pour un auteur, au plus il en aura au plus il aura envie d'écrire la suite, déjà rien que 5 com's m'ont fait écrire deux chap. en une soirée, enfin trêve de bavardage il est 2heures49, je suis crevée et vais dormir, rendez-vous au chapitre 4 ah aussi, est-ce que les petite phrase de fin vous plaise ? Car si non je ne les mettrais plus, voila bonne nuit, ou bonne journée sa dépende de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ceci


	4. Chapter 4

L'Horizon d'un jour sans lendemain

_Chapitre 4 : Caprice de capitaine_

C'est d'un pas lent, serein et lourd que Kuchiki Byakuya se dirigea vers la chambre des quarante-six auprès de laquelle il avait demandé audience. Arrivé devant la grande porte de chêne, il se présenta et donna son statut, afin d'être reconnu et de pouvoir passer. Qui aurait cru qu'en même pas un mois, la centrale qui avait été complètement exécutée aurait été si vite remise sur pied.

Le noble Kuchiki descendit deux volées d'escaliers, et alla se placer au centre de la pièce, tel que la procédure l'exigeait, il s'inclina, geste assez difficile à exécuter pour quelqu'un de son rang. Un des membres prit la parole.

-« Que nous vaut cette visite capitaine de la sixième division, Kuchiki Byakuya ? »

-« Je suis venu vous soumettre une requête d'ordre personnel et missive à la fois… » Répondit le principal intéressé.

-« Je vous écoutes. »

-« Comme vous l'aurez remarquez, la Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia, membre de la treizième division, se retrouves au plus bas de ses pouvoirs… »

-« Chose normale pour quelqu'un qui à été enfermé plus de sept jours dans le Senzaikyuu… Il faut simplement qu'elle reprenne des forces. » Commenta un autre membre.

-« Il n'y a pas que cela… Ce que je vais vous dire pourra vous choquez, néanmoins, je vous demanderais de me promettre de ne pas punir ma sœur pour ce fait, j'endosserais moi-même cette punition… »

-« Et qu'avez-vous de si grave à nous dire Kuchiki Byakuya ? »

-« … Je veux d'abord être assuré d'être puni pour ma sœur si une punition tombe… »

-« Bien nous notons, et cela sera comme vous voudrez, elle ne sera pas pénalisé par ce qui semble être un crime, je vous promets que vous le serez à sa place, d'accord avec moi tout le monde ? » assura un troisième membre.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut l'assemblée, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une occasion de rabaisser le noble se présentait, et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter.

-« Ma sœur étant restée sur terre trop longtemps à finit par s'attacher au Shinigami suppléant… Depuis qu'elle pense ne plus jamais le voir, elle se retrouve dans un état pitoyable… »

-« Et que pourrions-nous faire pour vous ? Kuchiki Byakuya ?… »

-« Ma requête serait qu'une mission définitive soit assignée à la Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia. »

-« Quel genre de mission, et qu'entendez-vous par définitif ? » Demanda le premier membre, intrigué par cette demande peu commune.

-« La mission de se voir assigner la protection de la ville de Karakura, définitif, c'est-à-dire qu'elle pourra rester autant qu'elle le veut et faire autant d'aller retour qu'elle le veut. » Le noble déglutit légèrement, il savait que cette requête allait fortement déplaire à l'assemblée.

-« Et si possible, je souhaiterais un arrangement avec Urahara Kisuke, pour qu'il rendre ma sœur vivante sans qu'elle ne perde ses pouvoirs… » Ajouta-t-il avec difficulté, attendant bien sur que les foudres du conseil tombent sur lui.

Effectivement un brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce, une telle demande était si absurde, et qu'un noble en fasse une pareille était vraiment un fait inadmissible, cela n'était jamais arrivé. Un membre se leva enfin, faisant taire ce raffut et c'est d'une voix dur et lourde qu'il annonça son choix :

-« Requête rejetée ! Ce que vous nous demandez la dépasse les limites de l'entendement capitaine de la sixième division ! C'est inadmissible qu'un homme comme vous puisse proférer de telles paroles… »

-« N'avez-vous jamais aimer quelqu'un ?! » On pouvait entendre dans la voix de Byakuya qu'il commençait à s'énerver de ce conseil qui ne comprenait jamais rien.

-« Si monsieur, mais certainement pas d'un être vivant ! »

-« Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que le capitaine Isshin Kurosaki fait sur terre ?! Pourquoi a-t-il une véritable vie malgré que se soit un Shinigami de haut rang, pourquoi a-t-il eut le droit d'avoir une femme humaine et des enfants humains ?! »

-« Les circonstances sont différentes ! Ce Kurosaki n'aurait pas du mourir ! Nous lui avons redonné sa chance parce qu'il a sauvé trois Shinigamis de son vivant et qu'il en est mort. »

-« Et alors ?! Ma sœur est morte bébé parce que personne ne lui est venu en aide, je l'ai vue ! Seule sous la pluie, tout ces gens qui passaient à coter d'elle sans même se tracasser qu'un bébé pleure à terre, la regardant agoniser à côté de sa sœur morte, sans même lever le petit doigt ! Vous croyez que je ne suis pas au courrant ?! Le Shinigami qui a envoyé ma défunte femme et ma sœur à la Soul Society a achevé ma sœur alors qu'un humain devait passer la sauver dans deux minutes à peine ! Elle n'aurait pas du mourir ce jour là ! Et vous refusez de lui redonner la chance qu'on lui a arrachée ? Pourquoi ? Parce que elle, elle n'a rien sauvé du tout en mourant ?! »

-« IL SUFFIT !! »

Un sourire presque invisible se dessina sur le visage du capitaine, il savait qu'il avait visé juste, les membres du conseil ne devaient pas s'attendre du tout à ce qu'il connaisse cette histoire là, et pourtant il la connaissait, Hisana la lui avait racontée avant de mourir. Une femme de leva de sa chaise et regarda Kuchiki Byakuya.

-« Votre requête va être examinée et les membres voteront, d'ici là, veuillez retourner à vos quartier, un papillon de l'enfer viendra vous apporter le résultat des votes… »

C'est sur ces paroles que tous les membres du conseil quittèrent leur place pour retourner dans leur salle secrète, laissant un Kuchiki Byakuya plus que perplexe au beau milieu de la salle de requête.

_**Une personne peu arborer un visage et une allure de glace, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il puisse avoir un cœur tendre. **_

_**Une personne peu avoir l'air gentille et douce, cela n'empêche pas que son cœur soit pourrit. **_

_**Mais bien sur il arrive parfois qu'e le visage aille avec le cœur. Ainsi en était-il pour bien plus d'humain qu'on ne le pense et cela s'appliquait aussi aux Shinigamis, comme Kuchiki venait de le constater… **_

_**Quelle sera la décision de ce nouveau conseil douteux…**_


	5. Chapter 5

L'Horizon d'un jour sans lendemain

_Chapitre 5 : Le verrou de l'âme_

Le jeune homme arriva devant la porte de chez lui, il soupira, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Il repensa à la question que Keïgo lui avait posée au matin et s'attarda dessus, pourquoi diable n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé pendant ses vacances. Il haussa les épaules, après tout s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, c'est que ce n'était pas bien important… Il tourna la clinche et à peine rentré il du éviter le coup de pied magistrale que son père avait lancé vers lui, et c'est d'un geste fluide et souple que Ichigo l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-« Oh mais tu m'évites de mieux en mieux ! Je suis fière de toi fiston ! » Répondit Isshin en se relevant avec un peu de peine.

-« T'es lourd ! Quand est-ce que tu me ficheras la paix bordel ?! »

-« Quand je serais dans ma tombe !! »

-« Fait chier… Je monte dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas très faim… »

-« Fils indigne ! C'est cela dérobe toi ! Vas te cacher ! »

-« Ecrase !!! » Lui envoya-t-il dans les dents en lui gueulant dessus.

Et c'est sur cette dernière réplique qu'Ichigo disparut dans l'escalier menant à sa chambre tandis que son père se tournait vers ses filles en arborant des airs de chien battu.

-« Putin ras le cul, Faut toujours qu'il fasse chier son monde celui la ! »

Ichigo s'écroula sur son lit, passant ses mains derrière sa tête en fixant le plafond de sa chambre. Et c'est dans le calme le plus profond qu'une voix caverneuse et moqueuse s'éleva.

-« Ha ! Pathétique, tu es pathétique Ichigo ! C'est quoi ces pensées à la con ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta, regarda de droite à gauche et de haut en bas, fouillant du regard le moindre recoin de sa chambre, essayant de voir qui venait de prendre la parole.

-« Imbécile ! Tu ne peux pas me voir ! T'es tellement con que tu as perdu tout ce que t'avais, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je prenais le dessus et que je massacrais ces sales gosses en bas ?! Tu ne pourras rien faire ! Tu regarderas simplement tes mains étrangler tes sœurs sans rien pouvoir faire par ce que je te suis supérieur ! »

-« Qu… Qui est là ?! »

-« Décidément t'es vraiment stupide ! Comment puis-je être à l'intérieur d'une merde comme toi, je mérite mieux que sa !! Aller ! J'ai envie de sortir on va faire un tour !! »

-« Quoi ? Non je ne sorti… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il regardait pétrifié sa main qui venait de bouger toute seule, et c'est tout son corps qui suivit. Il avait beau essayer de résister son corps ne lui répondait plus du tout. Il arriva dans une rue qu'il connaissait bien, et comprit de suite ce qui allait se passer. Son corps désobéissant allait attaquer cette jeune fille en face, il devait lui ordonner de fuir c'était tout ce qu'il avait encore le pouvoir de faire.

-« INOUE VAS-T'EN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

La jeune fille se retourna surprise, sa longue chevelure rousse virevoltant gracieusement vers l'arrière, tandis qu'elle voyait Ichigo se jeter sur elle et l'attraper à la gorge.

-« K… Kurosaki-kun ?!... Aie, tu me fais mal, qu'est-ce qui te prends, lâche moi je t'en supplie… » Implora la jeune fille en suffoquant.

-« Je, je ne peux pas, je sais pas ce qui se passe, j'ai plus le contrôle sur mon corps… »

Le jeune homme fut expulsé en arrière par un coup de poing dans le visage, quand il se redressa, Inoue se frottait la gorge en toussant et en pleurant tandis qu'une femme au teint bronzé, aux long cheveux mauves et aux grands yeux doré se penchait sur lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Tsss, on peut jamais s'amuser, faut toujours qu'un trouble fête fasse chier ! A plus Ichigo, je n'en resterais pas là, croix-moi… » Reprit la voix caverneuse en s'estompant dans la nuit.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et ordonna à Inoue de rentrer chez elle, lui confirmant qu'elle allait s'occuper du cas d'Ichigo.

Plus loin dans la ville c'est un véritable raffut qui retentissait, une jeune fille se battait seule contre un Hollow à la puissance déconcertante, elle fit tournoyer son épée et entreprit de trancher l'épaule de ce Hollow, mais la peau de ce dernier était aussi dure que de l'acier et l'épée ne fit même pas une égratignure à la bête.

-« Merde mais c'est quoi ce Hollow ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'il fiche l'autre con, il devrait déjà être ici ! » Jura la Shinigami.

Par chance pour elle, un autre Shinigami arriva à la rescousse, envoyant son épée vers la tête du Hollow, qui esquiva le coup sans un seul effort. Jugeant sûrement que ses adversaires l'ennuyaient, le Hollow disparut et retourna dans son monde.

-« Reviens ici sale merde de Hollow !! » Gueula le Shinigami masculin avant d'aller vérifier que l'autre n'était pas blessée.

-« Vaudrais mieux regagner nos gigai et aller voir Urahara… » Ajouta-t-il.

-« Oui tu s sans doutes raison ! »

Les deux entités regagnèrent donc leur enveloppe spirituelle et se pressèrent vers le magasin de Kisuke.

-« KISUKE !! On a un gros problème ! »

La jeune femme avait traîné Kurosaki dans un magasin qu'il jugeait totalement délabré, il regarda autour de lui, il avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir déjà vu cet endroit mais était pourtant sur de ne jamais y avoir mit les pieds.

-« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave pour me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit ? » Demanda l'homme qui venait d'apparaître.

-« Je sais pas trop mais je l'ai trouvé en train d'étrangler Inoue, il ne semblait pas du tout avoir le contrôle de son corps… » Répondit la femme en pointant Ichigo du doigt.

-« Ah, Kurosaki-san ! Sa fait un bail ! »

-« Sa fait un bail ? Vous êtes qui d'abord ?! Comment vous me connaissez alors qu'on ne s'est jamais vu ! »

L'homme aux getas et au bob leva un tant soit peu la tête, laissant apparaître deux yeux dans l'ombre de son bob, il fixa Ichigo avant d'arborer un sourire débile en s'écriant :

-« Mais enfin, comment pouvez-vous ne pas connaître le vendeur le plus populaire et sexy de la ville ?! Kisuke Urahara ! »

-« Connais pas ! »

-« Yoruichi-san ! J'aimerais te parler dans l'arrière boutique s'il te plait… »

-« Ouai je te suis… »

Les deux adultes disparurent alors derrière une porte laissant Ichigo seul dans la pièce principale du magasin.

Kisuke fixa Yoruichi d'un regard sérieux.

-« Il n'a pas l'air de se rappeler de ce qu'il est vraiment… C'est très étrange… » Analysa le vendeur.

-« Y a pas que sa ! Tantôt quand je l'ai arrêté, qu'il étranglait Orihime, une voix s'est élevée de nulle part, on aurait dit la voix d'un Hollow ! »

-« Cela veut dire que même s'il semble avoir perdu ses pouvoirs, son Hollow lui est toujours en activité, c'est pas bon pour nous sa ! Même si Kurosaki n'arrive plus à se servir de ses pouvoirs et sa force, le Hollow lui le pourra… »

-« Il est donc actuellement un danger pour nous… »

-« Oui, et pas qu'un petit… »

_**Même le plus gentil des hommes peut un jour devenir mauvais, mais au fond l'est-il vraiment ?**_

_**Il y a des choses, des gestes qu'on regrette et même si on se croit maître se son corps, il peut des fois nous rappeler que sans lui, nous ne serions pas…**_

_**Mais quand un autre être que nous y vit, s'il est plus fort que l'âme du corps, celle-ci se retrouve soumise, et ne peut faire qu'observer…**_

_**S'il devient un danger, ce qui doit être fait sera fait, c'est la loi de toute chose.**_

_**Que fera Urahara face à ce problème a double tranchant…**_

NDA : le rythme de publication risque de diminuer un peu, car je vais pas tarder à reprendre les cours, n'étant presque plus malade, mais j'essayerais de vous faire un à deux chapitre semaine et deux le week-end  Bisous et merci pour toute ces review qui m'ont fait très plaisir


	6. Chapter 6

L'Horizon d'un jour sans lendemain

_Chapitre 6 : La prisonnière et le plan d'Aizen_

L'atmosphère lourde était palpable dans le grand palais de Las Noches, une réunion d'urgence avait été annoncée, mais plusieurs Arrancars manquaient à l'appel, plus précisément le deux, le cinq, le sept, le huit et un un inexistant. Ne restait donc que le trois, le quatre, le six, le neuf et le 10. On pouvait sentir clairement que certains d'entre eux ne s'appréciaient guère, chose normale pour des prédateurs assoiffés de sang cherchant à tout prix à monter le plus haut possible. Le six en particulier matait non sans allèchement le corps si parfait de l'Arrancar trois. Cette dernière en revanche le fusillait du regard, n'appréciant guère cette insistance et cette lueur dans le regard de son pseudo prétendant.

-« Grimmjow regarde ailleurs si j'y suis pas ! Tu me fais chier à me regarder comme ça, enfoiré ! » Venait-elle de lui balancer dans les dents.

-« La ferme j' te regarde si j' veux ! »

-« Ah ouai ? Tu paries combien que j'écrase en moins de deux la petite merde de numéro six que tu es ? »

-« Ta gueule ! Fais pas ta prétentieuse parce que t'es à la troisième place ! »

-« Oh c'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ?! » Les réprimanda le numéro neuf qui en avait marre de les entendre brailler.

-« Toi ta gueule on t'as rien demandé Kai ! »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un Aizen au grand sourire malsain. Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la salle, regardant leur chef aller s'asseoir sur son trône, suivit par Gin et Tousen qui se postèrent chacun d'un coté du trône.

Aizen regarda intensément et longuement ses 'serviteurs' avant de prendre enfin la parole.

-« Jusqu'ici le plan se déroule à merveille… Il doit encore passer par un endroit pour qu'il soit totalement parfait pour nous ! Kai ! »

-« Oui Aizen-sama, je suis là et fin prêt à vous servir… » S'inclina le neuf devant le traître.

-« Tu iras et tu les lui rendra, mais conduit le près de eux avant, il devra impérativement y passer, tu le surveillera et quand il sortira tu sonnera l'alerte et j'enverrais Nell et Grimmjow pour t'aider à nous l'amener, il risque de peser un peu lourd après être passé chez 'eux'… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

-« Oui Aizen-sama ! Et j'exécuterais cette mission du mieux que je le pourrais ! »

-« Tu l'exécutera un point c'est tout sinon c'est toi qui sera exécuté… » Aizen durcit le regard et se fit menaçant, s'assurant la fidélité de son serviteur.

-« Bien sur… Quand dois-je partir ? » Demanda le principal intéressé.

-« Maintenant… »

-« Je suis partis ! »

L'Arrancar disparut aussitôt tandis que Yami ne se gênait pas pour exposer sa désapprobation.

-« Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui fait ce genre de chose ? Pourquoi ce n'est jamais moi ?! »

-« Tu n'as pas les pouvoirs de Kai, et continue a rouspéter et je te remplace, un dix de ton genre est très facile à remplacer ! » Lui répondit aussitôt le chef.

-« … »

-« Ulquiora, viens avec moi, on va voir comment 'elle' se porte, il faut veiller à ce qu'elle soit en forme, c'est la clef de notre plan… »

-« Je vous suis Aizen-sama… » Répondit le concerné, sans une seule once d'expression sur le visage.

Ils sortirent donc tout deux de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers une grande aile du palais.

-« J'ai une question Aizen-sama… »

-« Je t'écoutes Ulquiora. »

-« Pourquoi avoir donné à cette femme un si grand espace ? Ce n'est pourtant qu'un déchet, une simple prisonnière… »

-« Oh non, c'est bien plus que cela, c'est un appât qui marchera à coup sur… Il la verra, et préférera mourir que de désobéir sous peine de la voir mourir. »

-« Je vois, vous avez toujours de si bonnes idées Aizen-sama, s'en est vraiment déconcertant, mais néanmoins, je vous fais confiance… »

-« Merci Ulquiora, tu es vraiment une de mes plus fidèle Arrancar. »

-« N'usez pas vos compliments pour quelqu'un comme moi, c'est du gâchis. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte et Ulquiora entreprit de l'ouvrir, il laissa passer Aizen puis entra à son tour, fermant la porte derrière lui. La pièce semblait vide, ils traversèrent donc l'appartement et trouvèrent la prisonnière dans le salon, assise devant une table, semblant tirer les tarots.

-« Encore avec cette stupidité ? » Lui balança froidement Ulquiora.

-« Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire… faut bien que je m'occupe dans cet endroit pourrit puant le Hollow à plein nez… » Répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

-« Sale déchet, si tu n'étais pas un clef pour Aizen je t'aurais montré ce que c'est que le pouvoir d'un Hollow 'puant' comme tu le dis ! » Tout dans ses paroles semblait prouver qu'il s'énervait, pourtant son visage restait toujours impassible.

-« Allons, allons, ne t'emporte pas pour si peu Ulquiora, nous sommes venus voir si tu ne manquais de rien… Il ne faudrait pas qu'il te voie dans un trop piteux état… » Dit Aizen d'une voix doucereuse.

-« Il ? Qui ça il ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-« Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle, nous avons déjà eu une discussion à ce sujet… »

-« … Qu'est-ce que vous comptez vraiment faire de moi ?… »

-« T'utiliser comme appât je te l'ai déjà dis… »

-« … Enfoiré… » Son ton de voix avait changé de la douceur à un dégoût profond.

Ses yeux bruns fixèrent Aizen, lui faisant comprendre de la laisser seule, Aizen sortit donc, accompagné de Ulquiora et lança un dernier « A demain. » avant de claquer la porte et la verrouiller en sortant.

La jeune femme soupira d'exaspération, laissant tomber son visage sur sa poitrine tandis qu'un rideau de longs cheveux ondulés, glissait sur ses épaules vers l'avant…

Les deux Shinigamis avançaient dans les rues de Karakura, ils semblaient bien connaître l'endroit et étaient en grande discussion.

-« Dis donc, c'est moi que tu as qualifié de con tout à l'heure ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme.

-« Bien sur que non ! C'est du Shinigami suppléant dont je parlais. »

-« Ah sa me rassure, manquait plus que tu me compare à cet imbécile ! »

-« Pas besoin, vous vous ressemblez assez… »

-« Tu plaisante ?! »

-« Pas du tout ! »

Ichigo était en train d'observer tout les gadgets bizarres à son goût sui se trouvaient dans les étagères du magasin lorsqu'un raffut monstrueux retentit et deux Shinigami entrèrent dans la pièce. Il sursauta tandis que la jeune fille le regarda d'un visage rayonnant en s'exclamant.

-« Ichigo !! Ca fait un bail ? Tu vas bien ?! »

**Même si le cœur tente désespérément de se rappeler certaines choses, il lui est impossible de le faire si le corps est aveugle.**

**La solitude est une chose bien triste, que cette femme ressentait tous les jours… Mais même emprisonné, l'oiseau finit toujours par s'échapper de sa cage…**

**C'est ce qu'on dit aux enfants, qui se désolent de voir ce pauvre animal derrière les barreaux, tel un meurtrier.**

**Mais si Un ombre venait à couper les ailes du volatile, pourrait-il encore s'échapper pour aller voleter dans le ciel bleu ? …**

**Nul ne peu le savoir, car cela n'est qu'une question de volonté…**


	7. Chapter 7

L'Horizon d'un jour sans lendemain

_Chapitre 7 : Ouvrir le verrou._

Ichigo était en train d'observer tout les gadgets bizarres à son goût sui se trouvaient dans les étagères du magasin lorsqu'un raffut monstrueux retentit et deux Shinigami entrèrent dans la pièce. Il sursauta tandis que la jeune fille le regarda d'un visage rayonnant en s'exclamant.

-« Ichigo !! Ca fait un bail ? Tu vas bien ?! »

-« … Mais bordel, vous êtes qui encore vous deux ?! Et ho ! Le gars au bob, vous pouvez pas m'expliquez pourquoi tout le monde me connaît ?! »

-« … Imbécile ! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié mon visage ! »

-« Comment oublier un visage inconnu ?! »

La jeune fille serra les poings, s'avança vers Ichigo et le gifla de toutes ses forces avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le coté en croisant bras et jambes. L'autre homme regarda Ichigo étonné.

-« C'est quoi tout ces tatouages, vous faites partie d'un gang ou quoi ? » Demanda Ichigo curieux.

-« Non… Laisse tomer tu pourrais pas comprendre, même si je passais toute ma vie à t'expliquer… »

-« Et vous êtes qui à la fin… »

-« Je suis Abarai Renji… Et mon amie c'est… »

-« Kuchiki Rukia, je sais encore me présenter toute seule !… » Lança la jeune fille sur un ton agressif.

La porte de derrière coulissa et Urahara revint dans la boutique suivit de Yoruichi.

-« Ah, Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-san vous voilà… Mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment tombés bien… » Leur dit simplement le commerçant en s'avançant vers Ichigo.

-« Et ho garde tes distances ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à m'approcher comme ça ?! … »

-« Allons, allons, Kurosaki-san, me permettez-vous de montrer à mes amis pourquoi ils sont mal tombés ? »

-« Tu peux toujours essayer… »

Kisuke leva sa canne et balança l'extrémité sur le front d'Ichigo qui bascula en arrière et tomba.

-« Hey ! C'est pas une façon de traiter les gens ça !! » Rouspéta Kurosaki en se relevant tant bien que mal.

-« Hm mmmm, c'est plus grave que je ne le pensais… Kurosaki-san, rentrez chez vous pour ce soir, je vous contacterais plus tard… »

-« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Ichigo ne se fit pas prier deux fois et sortit en trombe du magasin.

Rukia se retourna vers Urahara en le fixant du regard, ce dernier du le sentir car il alla s'asseoir et prit une profonde inspiration.

-« Vous n'avez pas entendu ?… » Leur demanda-t-il perplexe.

-« Si… Les cris d'un Zampakutho que son Shinigami n'entend pas… » Constata Renji.

-« Mais alors, ça veut dire que Ichigo a perdu ses pouvoirs ?! » S'effara aussitôt Rukia.

-« Pas vraiment, son Hollow est toujours en activité lui… Et ses pouvoirs sont scellé, c'est certainement quelqu'un qui à du faire cela, si ses pouvoirs s'étaient simplement éteints ou verrouillés seuls, non seulement le Hollow le serait aussi mais Kurosaki n'aurait pas également perdu la mémoire… »

-« Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? »

-« Dans l'immédiat non, j'aimerais que tu l'observe Kuchiki-san, suivant tes rapports, je pourrais peut-être trouver une solution à ce problème… Renji, si jamais tu sens une aura démonique immense, rejoins aussitôt Rukia pour t'assurer que ce n'est pas Ichigo… »

-« Entendu. » Répondirent-ils tout deux à l'unisson.

Ichigo marchait dans la rue, les mains dans les poches, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ronchonner.

-« Fait chier, c'était qui cette nana et de quel droit s'est-elle permise de me gifler, je lui ai rien fais moi… Et c'est quoi son problème à ce commerçant… Putin, qu'il me fiches la paix sa sera le paradis… Qu'est-ce que… »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et regarda devant lui, un homme semblait l'attendre, il le fixait de ses petits yeux bruns.

Ichigo le regarda effaré, il croyait vraiment halluciner tant cet homme lui ressemblait. Les légères différences étaient que l'autre était un rien plus grand et qu'il avait les cheveux noirs bleutés.

-« Te voilà, ça fait un moment que je te cherches… Je peux si tu e souhaites te montrer ce qui t'arrive et te rendre ce qui t'a été prit… »

-« A… Ah bon ? Mais vous êtes qui ? »

-« Tu promets de ne le dire à personne ? »

-« Bien sur… »

-« Je suis Kaien… Shiba Kaien… Suis-moi… »

-« … Ok »

Ichigo suivit donc le dénommé Kaien jusqu'à un endroit bourré de hangars délabrés non utilisés depuis des lustres.

Kaien s'arrêta, ouvrit un hangar et rentra dedans, Kurosaki l'imita aussitôt et l'autre ferma la porte…

-« Quelque chose t'as donc été prit, c'est tes pouvoirs de Shinigami… Je peux te les débloquer. »

-« Shinigami ? »

-« Tu comprendras si je les débloque… »

-« C'est d'accord… »

-« Un petit détail à préciser avant… Je suppose que tu auras remarqué qu'il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de toi, quelque chose de nature mauvaise… »

-« Ah oui, cette chose à la voix bizarre qui arrive à prendre possession de mon corps… »

-« Exact, c'est un Hollow, je vais te conseiller d'aller voir certaines personnes, elles t'aideront à battre ton Hollow… Puis elles t'entraîneront, pour que tu puisses contrôler sa puissance… Quand tu en auras finis la bas reviens me voir, je t'attendrais ici dans ce hangar… »

-« Entendu… »

Kaien se plaça donc devant Ichigo, marmonna quelques paroles inaudibles et une boule se forma dans ses mains, il rassembla les deux boules et envoya la fusion droit sur la tête d'Ichigo qui tomba à la renverse, quand il se redressa, il n'était plus dans son corps mais dans son uniforme de Shinigami, un gros hachoir solidement attaché dans son dos. Kaien lui indiqua le chemin à suivre et Ichigo s'y rendit aussitôt… Une fois Ichigo sortit, un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kaien tandis qu'il marmonnait cette dernière phrase :

-« Je t'ai rendu tes pouvoirs, pas ta mémoire, par conséquent… Je suis certain que tu m'obéiras au doigt et à l'œil… Entraîne toi bien, Aizen-sama te veut fort… »

_**Deux êtres qui se ressemblent peuvent être tout autant opposés.**_

_**Un cœur aveugle éclairé d'une demie lueur finira tôt ou tard par butter sur obstacle…**_

_**Si l'obstacle était un piège, l'âme tomberait-elle vraiment dedans…**_

_**Feu et eau sont opposés, sans aucun lien, l'un domine l'autre selon son intensité, ainsi l'eau peut éteindre le feu, tout comme le feu peut évaporer l'eau…**_

_**Nda : **_J'ai un petit sondage pour vous qui lisez ce fic, comme dit dans un précédent chapitre, le rythme de publication va diminuer, j'ai énormément de retard à rattraper au collège. Ceci dit, étant dans une école artistique je me demandais si cela plairait que j'illustre chacun de mes chapitres ? Si le vote obtient un oui je le ferais et rattraperais au plus vite les sept chapitres déjà faits

Donc hésitez pas à dire oui ou non pour les illustrations dans votre com's Peut-être à demain sinon à vendredi pour un next chapitre


End file.
